cartoonnetworkfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Fanon:Jak Maciuś z płomieni/scenariusz
CEREMONIA ELIMINACJI Ceremonia eliminacji odbywała się w przedziale piątym, który był bramą do wylecenia z programu i spełniał rolę graciarni. Obok starych plastikowych i papierowych kartonów, urwanych siedzeń i starych poduszek, na których siedzieli uczestnicy, walały się różne rekwizyty, przedmioty i dziwne urządzenia. Pawian: Pawianek być dzisiaj bardzo zawiedziony. Wy przynieść wstyd i hańba cały małpi ród. Jak wy móc upupić w pierwszy dzień? Pawianek nie rozumieć. W każdym razie ja być wykopać dziś jedna osoba. Kto to być? Agata... Agata: Pawian: ...ty zostać z nami! Ty dostać od Pawian bilet, który być gwarancja Twojego zostania w program. Następny bezpieczny być Xander i Rafał. Xander: Berlin: Claudia: Agata: Claudia: A ja mój drogi Pawianku? Tylko nie mów, że nie masz dla mnie biletu... Przecież wygrałam dla drużyny! Agata: A do tego byłaś małą podlizującą się jędzą... Pawian: To być bez znaczenia, ty mieć bilet i tak. Następny bezpieczny być Voshy. Voshy: Taaaak! Pawian: Zostać trójka luzerów, którzy być przegrać. Kto nas dzisiaj opuścić? Jim: Kamazu: Berlin: Pawian: Na pewno to nie być Berlin. A więc czy być to Jim? A może Kamazu? (retrospekcja) Jim: Ciekawe jaki kretyn wyleci stąd pierwszy? Pawian: Przegraniec być... KAMAZU! Ty musieć opuścić nas i wyskoczyć z ten rozpędzony pociąg... Kamazu: Czy ciebie pogrzało? To niebezpieczne! Nie ma nawet mowy, żebym... Pawian: A teraz wy iść się wyspać, wy jutro mieć następne zadanie! RANO W STOŁÓWCE Elizabeth: Umm... Nie jestem pewna, czy jest tutaj wszystkie 7 rodzajów zbóż... Sylwia: Ja nawet nie jestem pewna, czy to leżało koło owsianki... Czerwony: Może i nie, ale czy to grzech? A ty, czemu nie jesz mojego specjału? Barczysty: Nie biorę gówna do ust... Mikołaj: Pierwsza noc w rozklekotanym pociągu, a spałem jak niemowlak! Caroline: Ja nie zmrużyłam oka! Ta wariatka siedziała na siedzeniu naprzeciw mnie z nożyczkami do obcinania paznokci i czekała aż zasnę! Astrid: Hmmm... Odczyty w normie. Musisz mieć całkiem mocną osłonę, ale mam Ciebie na oku... Artur: Zamknijcie się, głupie ludzie, ja tu tworzę sztukę! Sylwia: Może chodź tu do nas, porozmawiamy sobie, zaprzyjaźnimy się... Artur: NIE, JA JESTEM INTROWERTYKIEM! WY MI KRADNIECIE ENERGIĘ! Berlin: Nie mogłam się wyspać! Nosz kurde helooł, ja nie zasługuję na takie traktowanie! Ja jestem gwiazdą tego programu i za prawdę powiadam wam, że ja się na takie warunki nie godzę! Agata: Może trzeba było wygrać zadanie? Xander: Spokojnie moje panie. Dzisiejsze zadanie wygramy na pewno! Claudia: Dokładnie, nie pozwoliły tym tanim łasicom znowu wywalić kogoś z nas! NA PRZYSTANKU Pawian: Ja witać was na stacja w Kraków! Ja mieć nadzieję, że wszyscy się wyspać, bo my dzisiaj mieć kolejne ciężkie zadaaanka! #Berlin: No Africa, krejzolo, mówię Ci, jak jeszcze raz zobaczę tą wredną, owłosioną... Pawian: Bardzo trudne zadanka! #Berlin: ...tępą małpę to chyba kogoś zabiję! Nie, nie mówię wcale o Agacie, chodzi mi o prowadzącego, heloooł! Pawian: Wasze pierwsze dodatkowe zadanie być to, że wy dostać od Pawian pieniążki z Monopol i wy musieć ochronić je przed dworcowe kradzieje. Jak to zawsze być w większe miasta, gdzie roić się od złodzieje na dworcach. Wy móc również okradać siebie nawzajem, wszystko być dozwolone! Teraz wy się rozejść. Caroline: Doskonale, tym razem nie ma mowy o porażce! Mikołaj: Taaaak! Udało mi się! I co teraz powiesz paniusiu? Sylwia: Ona jest w naszej drużynie geniuszu. Mikołaj: Ohh... W takim razie oddam Ci ten... Pawian: Nie ma oddawania! Astrid: Czy to aby nie spisek? Berlin: Ja tutaj dalej wegetować nie będę, heloooł! Witaj człowieku szary. Czy masz tutaj coś lekkostrawnego z małą ilością kalorii? Muszę dbać o linie. Jarosław (facet za ladą): O! Klient Halinka! Klient! My witać w nasz bar! Co panienka sobie życzyć? Berlin: Jeszcze kufa czytać karzą no ja pierdole, co to za świat, co to za ludzie!? Fuj, co to ma być? Gdzie jest chuda pieczeń z indyka!? Ja muszę być śliczna, zgrabna! Czy warzywa w surówce wietnamskiej są gotowane na parze? Jarosław: Niee... Ale są umyte! Wy miastowe mieć dziwny gust. Ja móc polecić pani pierś z kurczaka z frytki i surówka. Berlin: Nie, nie tknę tego nawet kijem! Daj cokolwiek człowieku ze wsi! Głodna jestem! Jeść nie dają! Jarosław: Już się robi! HALINKA, JEDEN CYC Z FRYTKĄ I SURÓWKĄ! Xander: Jeśli chcesz to mogę obronić Ciebie przed złodziejami... Claudia: Umm... Tak, dzięki... #Agata: On bankowo coś kombinuje! Muszę ich śledzić! Coosack: Musimy trzymać się razem, Voshy! Voshy: Totalnie! Ale dlaczego jesteś całkiem goły? Coosack: Dlaczego ty jesteś całkiem goły? Voshy: OMG! Wiesz co to znaczy? Coosack: Jesteśmy tacy sami! Łiiii! Przyjacielski przytulas? Voshy: Nie, to znaczy, że nas okradli! Nie fajnie! Coosack: Gonić cygana! Barczysty: Mikołaj: Łuhuuu! Barczysty: Ty... Ty mnie uratowałeś... Wobec tego jestem Twoim dłużnikiem. Mikołaj: Jak dla mnie spoko, ale nie mów do mnie już nigdy więcej po nazwisku! Xander: Przy mnie możesz czuć się bezpieczna, Claudio... Agata: Hej! Widziała co zrobiłeś! Sabotujesz swoją drużynę! Xander: Ja? Nic podobnego. A tak w ogóle to czemu nas śledzisz? Czyżby brakowało Ci dziennej dawki witaminy X? Agata: Co za brednie! Lepiej przyznaj się, że zabrałeś Caludii jej banknot! Chcesz, żebyśmy przegrali! Xander: Skoro tak, to czemu ty masz dwa banknoty? To ty ukradłaś pieniądze Claudii! Albo chcesz, żebyśmy przegrali... albo jesteś o mnie zazdrosna... Agata: Nie, wcale nie! To nie tak! Ja nie wzięłam tego banknotu! Ty przecież ty, ja nie... Pawiany chlejące wódkę: #Xander: Może podrzuciłem Agacie bilet, kiedy do niej podszedłem. Może i tak, nic mi nie udowodnicie... Ona jest taka słodka, kiedy nie wie co zrobić. Rafał: I jak tam braciszku? Co u Ciebie słychać? Artur: Odejdź... I NIE KRADNIJ MI ENERGII! Rafał: Mój młodszy słodki braciszek... Artur: Jesteś ode mnie starszy TYLKO o 3 minuty! Berlin: To są żarty chyba! Wy jesteście popieprzeni ludzie, ja stąd wychodzę i nigdy nie wrócę! #Berlin: Nosz kurde, dali mi cycki kurczaka, a może ten kurczak był matką Polką pracującą! Ja tak dalej żyć nie mogę no! I do tego, kazali mi płacić 5 złociszy! To jest bar za 4,99 kufa! PO KILKU MINUTACH NA DWORCU Pawian: Sprawy mieć się tak - zadanie dobiec końca i wyyygrać... Jim! Ty być najsilniejszy Pawian! Jim: Super! A co za to dostanę? Pawian: Wszystko być w swoim czasie. Póki co ja powiedzieć wam jakie być wasze następne zadanie! Zadanie eliminacyjne... Kraków kojarzyć się z Lajkoniki, Wawel i legenda o straszny Smok Wawelski! Wasze zadanie polegać na wyścigu... Sylwia: Kolejny wyścig? To zaczyna przypominać fabułę Johnny'ego Testa... Pawian: CZY GŁUPIA DZIEWUCHA POZWOLIĆ PAWIANEK DOKOŃCZYĆ!? Dziękuję! A więc wy musieć ścigać się na te piękne kucyki Lajkoniki z owca pełna środki wybuchowe do grota bestii pod Wawel. Pawianek podobierać was w pary... Agata: Ale my mamy jednego zawodnika mniej! Pawian: Pawianuś wiedzieć, dlatego też jeden z was musieć jechać sam na koń i pilnując owca. Tym kimś być najsilniejszy Pawian - Jim. Elizabeth: A co, gdyby ktoś od nas wygrał zadanie z banknotami? Pawian: Nie przerywać Pawiankowi! Pawianek teraz utworzyć dwuosobowe grupy. Jeden być od kierowanie konik, drugi być od trzymania owca. Wygrać ta drużyna, która mieć więcej zawodnicy, którzy nie zgubić się w miejska dżungla i trafić do smocza grota Z OWCA. Hmm... Sylwia i Artur. Sylwia: Artur: Pawian: Coosack i Astrid. #Coosack: Super, przydzielił mi socjopatyczną wariatkę. Nie fajnie! #Astrid: Oni nas obserwują, ja to wiem... Pawian: Mikołaj i Caroline. Caroline: Oh, serio? Taki frajer ma jechać ze mną? On chciał nas wysadzić na dworcu! Mikołaj: Znalazłem nóż! Barczysty: Pawian: Barczysty i Elizabeth. #Elizabeth: Pan Bóg wysłuchał moich modłów, dziękuję! Dzięki Ci, Panie! Pawian: Agata i Xander. Xander: Pawian: Berlin i Rafał. Berlin: Czuj się zaszczycony, że możesz przebywać ze mną na jednym koniu. Rafał: Taak, będziemy się świetnie bawić! Berlin: Gdzie z łapami, prostaku!? #Berlin: No, mówię Ci Africa, obmacywał mnie normalnie! Zboczeniec jeden, perw! Pawian: Claudia i Voshy. Claudia: A więc jesteśmy w jednej drużynie, przystojniaku... Radzę Ci wygrać dla mnie... Pawian: I Jim. Jim: Drużyna Jima do boju! Pawianek: Taaak, wy wsiadać na konie i mieć minuta na przygotowanie! Ruchy! Xander: Ja mogę poprowadzić, a ty zajmiesz się owieczką. Agata: Nie ma mowy, ty weźmiesz kukłe, a ja będę sterować tą kobyłą... Xander: Taaa, chyba nie masz ręki do zwierząt. Pozwól, że ja spróbuję. Znam się trochę na koniach. Mój piąty ojczym Patrick zabierał mnie na wyścigi konne. Tak maleńka, spokojnie... Sylwia: Chcesz prowadzić czy taszczyć barana? Artur: Będę trzymać wełnianego, nie nadaję się do jazdy konnej. Barczysty: Ja będę prowadził, galopowałem na dzikich mustangach przez równinne prerie, więc poradzę sobie tutaj, ty złap się mnie mocno i trzymaj owce. Elizabeth: #Elizabeth: Oddychaj Elizabeth! Nie możesz tracić głowy dla byle faceta, co z tego że ma boskie ciało, włosy, oczy, jest seksowny i do tego... Caroline: Normalnie bałabym Ci się powierzyć coś wypchanego ładunkiem wybuchowym, ale jestem złotą medalistką w kategorii juniorów w jeździe na koniu. Jeśli czegoś sobie nie ubzdurasz to wygramy bez problemu! Mikołaj: Spokojna głowa, ja się tym zajmę... Astrid: Co mówisz? Chcesz żebym Ciebie powoziła? Oh no dobrze, sądzę, że się dogadamy... Coosack: Czy ty właśnie rozmawiasz z koniem? Astrid: On ma na imię Maciuś i ma swoje uczucia! Czy ja na Ciebie mówię "człekoształtna formo życia"? Nie! Poszanuj więc życie innych! Coosack: Taa... Jak dla mnie to rób co chcesz, tylko nas nie pozabijaj... Berlin: Mowy nie ma, żeby wzięła tego śmierdzącego barana do rąk! Heeeloł, ja zrobiłam sobie przed chwilą mani! Rafał: Doobrze, a więc może będzie powozić? Berlin: Nie wsiądę na to brudne zwierze! Ty wiesz, że konie przenoszą borelioze? Ja tego nawet palcem nie tknę. Rafał: A teraz? Berlin: Usadź mnie. Czekam. Claudia: Nie potrzebujesz Coosacka, mamy siebie! Z moją inteligencją, duchem walki, siłą oraz Twoim... Umm... No, całą resztą, będziemy niezwyciężeni! Voshy: Na prawdę tak uważasz? Pawian: Wy być przygotowani. Wy być gotowi do startu. START! W CENTRUM KRAKOWA Astrid: Dalej Maciusiu, dojedźmy na sam księżyc i jeszcze dalej! Xander: Możesz się przytulić jeśli się boisz... Agata: Ja Ci się zaraz przytulę... Mikołaj: Barczysty: Berlin: Zatrzymaj się, muszę siku! Rafał: Przecież przed chwilą się zatrzymywaliśmy! Artur: Sylwia: Trzymaj się! <łapie go jedną ręką za pasek i wciąga z powrotem na konia> Mało brakowało... Artur: Dzięki... WEJŚCIE DO JASKINI Pawian: Pawianek czekać tutaj na nasi zawodnicy. Zbliżać się już pierwsi. To być Xander i Agata. Xander: Widzisz? Mówiłem, że znam drogę. Agata: To ja musiałam się pytać gdzie mamy jechać. Czy na prawdę męska duma aż tak boli? Pawian: Wy dotrzeć jako pierwsi, teraz wy musieć dokulać owca do grota. Wy uważać na miny pułapki. Xander: Pozwól mi doturlać barana. Agata: Jeszcze czego, pewnie chcesz, żebyśmy przegrali! Niedoczekanie Twoje! Po chwili na miejscu zjawili się Elizabeth i Barczysty oraz Mikołaj i Caroline. Pawian powtarza im co mają robić. Następnie na miejsce zajeżdża Berlin i Rafał. Rafał: Jesteśmy na miejscu... Gdzie jest baran? Berlin: Śmierdział, wywaliłam, psuł mi tylko wizerunek na mieście. Rafał: Nosz kurde, ja mam dosyć tępa paniusiu! Zachowujesz sie jak królowa Anglii chociaż tak na prawdę jesteś @(#($*@&$^@! Tyle mam Ci do powiedzenia! Berlin: Nie zostawiaj mnie na tej śmierdzącej bestii! NIEEEE! WIDZISZ CO NAROBIŁAŚ KOBYŁO NIEMODNA? JESTEM CAŁA W KUPIE! ZAPŁACISZ MI ZA TO! Nadjeżdża Voshy i Claudia, Jim oraz Sylwia i Artur. Pawian: Brakować już tylko Astrid i Coosacka. Gdzie oni być? --- Coosack: Czy jesteś pewna, że to dobra droga? Astrid: Maciuś jeszcze nigdy mnie nie zawiódł! Co prawda znam go od kilkunastu minut, ale nasza znajomość rozkwita i czuję, że mogłabym powiedzieć mu wszystko! --- Pawian: Nie ważne, my być już w środek akcji, wewnątrz krypta smoka. Zaraz my zobaczyć ile barany przeżyć... Wszyscy uczestnicy przynoszą swoje wypchane kukły (oprócz Rafała i Berlin, którzy swoją zgubili oraz Astrid i Coosacka, którzy zagubili się w akcji). Pawian: Pawianek być zaskoczony... Póki co być remis. Teraz wy musieć wrzucić wasze barany z katapulta do pysk smoka. Agata: Ja będę pchać, a ty ciągnij... Xander: Wiesz... To ja wolałbym pchać, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli... Agata: PO KILKUNASTU MINUTACH Pawian: A więc, sprawa wyglądać tak, owce wrzucić jedynie drużyna Agata i Xander, Caroline i Mikołaj, Voshy i Claudia oraz Sylwia i Artur. To znaczyć, że my mieć remis. To być bardzo trudna sytuacja. Wy chyba musieć zrobić zapasy w kisiel w sama bielizna... Nagle do groty na Maciusiu wjeżdża Astrid i Coosack. Astrid: Widzisz, mówiłam, że to bardzo mądre zwierze! Voshy: Coosack! Zrobiłbym przyjacielskiego przytulasa, gdyby nie fakt, że siedzisz na koniu! Claudia: Przecież go nie potrzebujesz, masz mnie! Voshy: A weź się wypchaj! Astrid wylatuje z katapulty razem z baranem do paszczy smoka. Pawian: To znaczyć, że wygrać drużyna Łasic, znowu! Łasice: Juhuuu! Mikołaj: Yey, udało się nam! Wszyscy zamarli. Caroline: Złaź stamtąd, padalcu! Zanim nas wszystkich wysadzisz! Mikołaj: No dobra już dobra... Claudia: No i wywal tą zapałkę! My chcemy żyć! Mikołaj: Pawian: WIAAAAAAĆ! Z pyska bestii wybucha płomień. Większość uczestników, wszystkie konie i prowadzący są już bezpieczni na zewnątrz. Agata: A gdzie jest Jim? Elizabeth: I Artur? Rafał: Braaacie! Odezwij się! Braciszku... Wszyscy pogrążają się w ciszy i spuszczają głowy. Nawet Berlin. Elizabeth zaczyna płakać, a Barczysty obejmuje ją ramieniem. #Berlin: No, mówię Ci Africa, on nam tutaj tak na wizji wykitował. No bez kitu... Astrid: Hej, patrzcie! Z płomieni wyłaniają się dwie sylwetki. Wszyscy skupiają wzrok na dwóch ocalałych. Sylwia: To cud... Do uczestników podchodzi Jim bez swojego skafandra narciarskiego i Artur w jego ubraniu narciarskim. Wszyscy biją brawo. NA STOŁÓWCE Agata: A więc masz rzadką chorobę, przez którą nie czujesz temperatury, tak? Jim: Dokładnie tak... Voshy: To było... Coosack: ...totalne! Caroline: No, całkiem nieźle. Rafał: Dzięki jeszcze raz za uratowanie tyłka mojego brata. Czerwony: Proszę bardzo, oto specjał na cześć naszego bohatera! To kooonina! Astrid: Maciuś? Pawian: Dziś podczas wieczorna ceremonia ktoś odpaść. Ale kto to być? Agata? Berlin? Xander? Claudia? Voshy? Rafał? Jim? Gdzie my pojawić się następny raz? Czy Maciuś jeszcze kiedyś zarży? My dowiedzieć się w następny odcinek Porażka Totalni Użytkownicy w Polska! Kategoria:Fanon/Scenariusze odcinków